


Brumeier's Fannish Art

by Brumeier



Category: Alice (TV 2009), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Meta, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: A collection of little art things and manips that I posted on Tumblr back in the day. In an effort to have all my fannish works in one place, I've brought them over here. Just manips or scrapbooking-type things, really. I will also be posting any new non-fic-related art here, should I be thusly inspired.





	1. SGA: You're Cool. I'm Fine.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/31680939217/in/dateposted-friend/)


	2. SGA: Wraith vs. Trump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll want to skip this one if you're a Trump supporter. ::winks::

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/39657172213/in/dateposted-friend/)


	3. SGA: Whatever May Come

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/45898078684/in/dateposted-friend/)


	4. SGA: Vegas Todd

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/31680939327/in/dateposted-friend/)


	5. SGA: Shrine John

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/32747942738/in/dateposted-friend/)


	6. SGA: Tao of Rodney

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/45898078804/in/dateposted-friend/)


	7. SGA: Way A Friend Feels

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/31680939397/in/dateposted-friend/)


	8. SGA: See New Worlds

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/45898078974/in/dateposted-friend/)


	9. SGA: Meant To Be

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/31680939477/in/dateposted-friend/)


	10. SGA: Helplessly, Hopelessly

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/31680939507/in/dateposted-friend/)


	11. SGA: Genius Hero

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/31680939567/in/dateposted-friend/)


	12. Sentinel: It's About Friendship

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/32747930918/in/dateposted-friend/)


	13. Alice: I'll Make Sure You're Okay

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/45898066834/in/dateposted-friend/)


	14. Alice: Hatter and Dodo

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/45898066934/in/dateposted-friend/)


	15. Alice: Hatter and Charlie

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/32747927088/in/dateposted-friend/)


	16. Alice: Don't Look Down

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/45898066944/in/dateposted-friend/)


	17. H50: Perfect Partners Handbook

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/39657159153/in/dateposted-friend/)


	18. H50: McGarrett Emotions

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/39657159493/in/dateposted-friend/)


	19. H50: I Love You Buddy

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/45898062004/in/dateposted-friend/)


	20. H50: Cowboy AU

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/45898062434/in/dateposted-friend/)

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures garnered from all over the web and also from my own screenshots, back when I was doing that sort of thing. LOL! I wasn't very good about keeping track of that stuff, and I do apologize for that.


End file.
